


Eternal Flame

by murderfuel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: HisoIllu Week, M/M, Perfect Ending, Reunion, happiness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi reunite after years apart. Once again they find themselves falling in love
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for HisoIllu Week Day Six!

Hisoka swirled his straw in his cocktail. He sat at the bar, awaiting Illumi’s arrival. They had gone years without seeing one another; both too caught up in personal jobs. Their reunion was a long time coming, and neither of them could wait. 

“Another one, please,” Hisoka said, the bartender began to make him yet another drink. He was drinking himself into oblivion, and he knew it; his vision was becoming blurred, stars dancing in his eyes. He was excited about his and Illumi’s meeting; it had him sitting on the edge of his seat. The bartender sat the drink down in front of Hisoka, the brown liquid inside swirling.

Illumi was taking longer than usual, something that wasn’t surprising to Hisoka in the slightest. Illumi always found himself doing multiple tasks at once. One would wonder how he wasn’t completely burned out.

Hisoka could feel the weight of the ring, burning a hole in his pocket. He needed Illumi to arrive and fast before he did something he regretted. He could leave, making up a lie about how something came up. Hisoka was an expert liar. Though he couldn’t let himself chicken out, it was so unlike him it had Hisoka squirming in his seat.

_You can do it, all it takes is four words. The worst he can do is say no._ Hisoka thought. That scenario was more pleasant than the worst that could happen; Illumi could mock him and then proceed to kill him. That would be the most terrible outcome Hisoka could think of.

Hisoka didn’t know what had overcome him that led to him buying an engagement ring for Illumi. They weren’t even dating. They were only acquaintances with a death pact. There was no way in hell Illumi was going to say yes. They couldn’t get married and have a family; their careers and lives prevented that from ever happening. The Zoldyck’s were a large family of assassins; Silva and Kikyou had started a family of killers in no time at all. Hisoka was a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe.

Illumi didn’t want to marry Hisoka, and Hisoka knew it deep down. Hurt panged in his chest. He and Illumi would always have opposing views, no matter what. They couldn’t find a middle ground; their personalities and ideas were too bold. They constantly clashed, whether it came to a mission plan or Chrollo Lucielfer, they always found a way to disagree.

But the few times they found themselves agreeing were pure bliss, a dream in disguise. Teamwork was the one thing they excelled at. Chrollo always paired them up together on secret Troupe missions, despite neither of them being apart of the Spider at the same time.

Would Illumi say yes? Would he allow himself to be dedicated to Hisoka in sickness and in health? Illumi wasn’t a man that strayed away from love; he had numerous boyfriends over the years, all of them ending up dead at the hands of his family. It was a shame they all met their demise because of who they chose to love. 

Hisoka wouldn’t be eliminated so easily. He always put up a fight no matter how small, for example, not allowing Killua and Gon to fight on the 200 floors in Heaven’s Arena until they learned Nen. Though, that was more of a protection thing.

Hisoka could protect Illumi if he gave him a chance; Illumi didn’t need protection, but still, the thought was nice. Hisoka could be there for Illumi. All it took was a yes.

A river of black hair dashed across his vision as Illumi sat next to him.

“A Cosmopolitan, please,” Illumi said to the bartender.

“That’s quite the fine choice,” Hisoka commented, sliding his chair closer to Illumi. 

Illumi stared at the drink that rested in front of Hisoka. “A simple scotch? Unlike you to pick such a boring drink.” He rested his head in his hand and turned around from the redhead.

“I figured we could head back to my place and have a proper drink,” Hisoka winked.

Dark eyes met his eyes that shone with wickedness and cruelness. Hisoka shivered at them, no matter how many times he stared into them, he would never get over the pure evil that hid behind them. Full of bloodlust and destruction. 

“What makes you think I would agree with that?” Illumi took a sip from his cocktail.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Fair point. I guess it’s time to head out then,” He finished off his drink and stood up and offered his hand to Hisoka. Hisoka took it, getting onto his feet. Illumi dropped the other’s hand and strolled out of the bar. He rambled on and on about one of his recent kills, Hisoka wasn’t listening, he found himself lost in the pure beauty that was Illumi Zoldyck. 

Green form-fitting clothes clung to Illumi’s body, showing off every nook and cranny that Hisoka so desperately sought after. A sea of ink-black hair flowed down to his waist, all shine, and perfection. Large eyes that were hypnotizing in more ways than one. 

How long had it been since he first saw Illumi in such a loving manner? Was it their first meeting when Illumi helped Hisoka grow as an assassin? Surely not. Over a decade together, yet they still were worlds apart. 

Hisoka could not place his finger on why he wanted to propose to Illumi, but he did. It was something his heart had told him to do hundreds of times, over and over again. Hisoka loved Illumi to put it in simple terms; he was the first thing Hisoka thought of in the morning. The person that came to mind when he heard the word “love.” The butterflies fluttering in his stomach when he talked to Illumi.

Yet still, he found something holding him back. Reins pulled too tightly, restricting him in every way possible. A cage around his heart. What was it? Why wouldn’t he let his feelings be shown in the light of the day? It didn’t make any sense. 

Illumi’s car was parked nearby; the car all shine and beauty as they got inside. 

Illumi’s hands rested on the wheel as he turned the music up loud. Classical music flowed throughout the car; violins, pianos, and eerie singing boosted from the speakers. Hisoka found himself getting lost in the music; it reminded him of Illumi, dark and twisted whilst maintaining a beautiful tune.

“How’s life been?” Illumi asked, a small conversation to break the silence in the air.

“Same old, same old. Killing for fun, talking to little kids. What a bore, honestly,” Hisoka grinned. Illumi hummed as Hisoka spoke.

“Why am I not surprised?” Illumi asked though it wasn’t a question that required an answer. He moved the wheel as they took an exit. Silence hung in the air yet again. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. Crammed in a small car on their way to Illumi’s home was not a fun place to be. Hisoka looked out the window; nothing but trees and a starry sky surrounded them. 

Illumi drove onto a bumpy path, pebbles and rocks of all shapes and sizes crunched under the wheels. They came to a stop in front of a small house.

“Interesting place,” Hisoka opened the passenger side door. 

“Private, just how I like it.” 

Hisoka grinned at the flirtatious words that left Illumi. Two could play that game.

“Oh, do you know? We could do more than just have a drink,” The words slipped effortlessly off his tongue like fresh honey. He opened the house door, inviting himself in. Illumi followed, considering his next words.

“I suppose that would be desirable,” He trailed off, looking at Hisoka dead in the eye.

“Oh really?” Hisoka grabbed Illumi’s wrists and pinned him against the wall. “We could make this happen again.” His voice dropped with sultriness. Illumi’s long legs wrapped around Hisoka’s cinched waist as they moved into the bedroom.

Hisoka leaned back onto the bed, setting Illumi in his lap. Arms hooked around the back of his head and their faces were mere inches from touching. Lust hung in the air in between them. Hisoka’s hand held onto Illumi’s chin, pulling him closer. A thumb brushed over Illumi’s bottom lip, the lightest of touches. 

“Once you do this with me, there’s no going back.” Hisoka grabbed onto Illumi’s waist.

“I know that,” With that their lips touched, delicate and gentle. They get lost into each other, dissolving into the moment. Senses overcome with the taste, the feel, the passion of the other. Hisoka moved his mouth to give Illumi a better angle as his tongue slid inside. 

All Hisoka could feel was the sheer desire and lust that radiated off of Illumi. Hands exploring every inch of his body. Hands cupping cheeks. Hands running through his mess of red curls. They become more engulfed with each other, no room to breathe, only the comfort of their tongues intertwined. 

Illumi pushed Hisoka onto the bed, legs spread out on either side of him. He goes up for air, only to go back down, lips meeting Hisoka’s yet again. He was losing himself in Hisoka; he knew that for sure, but was it really so bad to be in love with a gay clown? His parents would disapprove surely, in their mind he needed to continue the Zoldyck family tree, but they wouldn’t mind all too much, they still had Milluki to do just that.

Hisoka pulled away, eyes wide with arousal. “I have a gift for you,” He said, reaching into his pocket. He produced a small black box. No. No. No. Illumi’s mind shouted. He couldn’t be trapped by Hisoka’s charm and good looks. He wouldn’t succumb further into the darkness as he already was.

“Will you marry me?” Hisoka opened the box displaying a beautiful ring; the band two vines connecting with a giant diamond in the center. Illumi’s head raced; a sloppy mess of thoughts and feelings, questions, and answers.

Deep down he knew he loved Hisoka. He never left his mind, always invading his thoughts at the worst times. There wasn’t a single thing that Illumi hated about Hisoka. In his eyes, Hisoka was an angel, a king, a refined man. Hisoka was a cynical cup full of poison. A toxic man. Illumi loved that, he craved Hisoka’s poison.

“Yes,” He finally said after a minute of silence.

Hisoka smiled ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around Illumi and pulled himself as close as possible. Tears streamed down Hisoka’s face in pure joy. The love of his life agreed to marry him, it was a time for celebrating. Joyful emotions moved throughout his body; his mind, his heart, his head, his soul. All dedicated their time to thinking about how perfect and amazing Illumi was and how happy he made Hisoka.

Illumi was also crying, a sheepish grin drawn across his face. How had he repressed his feelings towards Hisoka for so long? He knew they were meant to be, forever and always. Two men, two assassins, two wicked people, coming together by two rings. 

Hisoka kissed Illumi, quick pecks, smiling in between each one. This was the happiest day of his life. No more would he stay awake at night thinking about whether or not Illumi returned his feelings. He could live in peace, in love.

And so they got married; a small reception full of their closest friends. Even Chrollo showed up for the special day, crying when they exchanged vows. Hisoka got a matching band to Illumi’s so everyone would know who he belonged too. No longer would he allow women to flirt with him on the streets.

The night of their wedding ending beautifully; skin on skin, mouths connected, body parts in each other, tangled bed sheets. Illumi resting his head on Hisoka’s chest as they dozed off into their first sleep as a married couple. At last, they were complete, two pieces of a puzzle connecting in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated!


End file.
